1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for obtaining retail price information in different languages from a computer via telephone for selected goods or services.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computer programs in assisting in the purchase of goods and services is well known in the art. Computers are uniquely suited for automated calculations and comparisons between a large number of retailers and all kinds of goods and services.
However, the use of a computer in purchasing goods and services generally requires a computer terminal linked to a database to access the results of a computer analysis. This situation means that someone in a car, or otherwise without access to a terminal, cannot obtain the benefit of computer analysis for price comparisons. Furthermore, a blind person would also be unable to read a printed computer analysis or see an analysis on a display terminal. Also, a person who cannot read English would be unable to understand a computer analysis printed or displayed in that language. In addition, even at the threshold of the twenty-first century, there are people who are uncomfortable with interaction with a computer via a terminal, yet would benefit from the service that a computer analysis of retail prices can provide.
Computer programs involving retail shopping are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,139 to Suzuki et al. teaches an on-line shopping system. However, it teaches through interaction via a computer terminal and display. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,940 to Dworkin requires a computer terminal and a visual display. Furthermore, the system does not teach the selection of a language for interaction with the program.
Other references teach the changing of a computer display to a selected foreign language. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,662 and 4,584,648 to Dlugos teach postage scales that visually display prompts in a selected language. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,276 to Raikes, a postal scale displays prompts and issues reports in a selected language. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,849 to Westfall, et al., a user can change the language in the display of a reproduction machine. No provision in any of this art is made for a user to select a language via a telephone, nor is there any provision to make and output price comparisons in the selected language.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,980 to Innes teaches a data processing system which allows concurrent multilingual use by a plurality of users. Innes provides for data collection prompts and message displays in user-specified languages. However, the invention fails to provide for verbal interaction with the user, via telephone or otherwise.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,220,501 and 5,870,724 to Lawlor et al. teach a banking system using an ATM-like terminal that can be part of a telephone. However, neither of these references teach any multilingual uses, nor is verbal communication between the computer and the user suggested.
The present invention would benefit someone who is unaware of the differences in price of items at various locations and wants to be sure that a specific location carries the item at the lowest price. For example, the present invention would benefit someone in the middle of a shopping trip who goes to a store only to find that a store no longer carries the item. A person without the invention would be unable to get a computerized comparison of the prices of the desired goods or services. That person would be forced to go to different stores, not knowing the prices beforehand, or even if that store carried the desired items. The problem is more acute for people that do not speak English fluently.
As a result, much of a shopper's time is wasted on unnecessary trips to stores that may not have the needed items. The shopper also wastes money, since the shopper may be spending significantly more for an item that may be offered for less nearby. In addition, a blind shopper cannot obtain a computer analysis of the prices of goods or services without specialized equipment. Furthermore, shoppers who do not speak fluent English are forced to make these comparisons in a language foreign to them and are unable to get the information needed to purchase the desired items for the lowest price.
Presently, a shopper that is not near a terminal or does not use one must call several stores in an area to get prices. This involves several telephone calls, which requires dialing several numbers or requires much time searching telephone directories. Also, someone not familiar with comparable retail chains may miss some stores which would have the item at the lowest price. Again, calling a number of stores is not a viable option for a shopper that is not fluent in English.
A store without the item may direct the shopper to another competing store. However, the shopper is dependent upon the first store's good will. In addition, as described above, the shopper would still have to make a second call to the second store to determine the price there. However, if the second store is closed, a shopper would be unable to get the price comparison, and would have wasted that second call.
The solution is to have a computer program which the shopper can access via telephone to get a price comparison on specific goods and services. Using means such as an interactive voice recognition program, the system guides the shopper to select the language of choice. From there, the system guides the shopper in the selected language to input location criteria. Then the system guides the shopper through menu choices that allow the shopper to select specific goods or services. Once the selection is complete, the system, still in the selected language, provides the shopper with a list of the stores which have the selected item. The list may be organized by price or by location. The shopper could conveniently pay for the service through a fee based telephone number such as a 900-number or via a prepaid telephone card, credit card or debit card. If the shopper still cannot find the item on the list, the shopper can obtain live assistance. The shopper may also include location criteria to narrow the selection of stores.
The program would be available to a shopper regardless of store hours. Also, a store could specifically list itself on the system for a specific good or service to ensure that the public is aware that the store carries the item.
There are many potential users for this novel invention. It provides the ability to conveniently comparison shop with a single telephone call. Shoppers unable or unwilling to get to a computer terminal while shopping may use this invention to get the best price possible. This invention would especially be useful to blind people. Furthermore, the invention is useful to shoppers that speak different languages, especially to those that are not familiar with a particular area.